Adventure Time: Revelations
by kman134
Summary: AU. Three years have passed and Finn has return home from his long journey throughout Ooo. Many people are in jubilation from his return and while not much has changed, Finn and his friend are now about to face something that will threaten, not just Ooo, but the entire planet Earth. Now, Finn has to face new threats, new enemies, and new challenges.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. I only own the Ocs.**

**A/N: Hey, this is Kman134. I apologize for not being around for a while, but I had some stuff to do with college applications and other works on . Anyways, here's an Adventure Time Fanfic and P.S., This entire fic is going to be in anime-style because I have embraced the Otaku lifestyle.**

Prologue

In the tree fort at the Grasslands, the 15-year-old boy, Finn, was filling his backpack with supplies. It looked like he was preparing for a trip for he was packing, not only extra clothes, but, also, food and other necessities. After he was done packing, finn Climbed down to the living room and was met with the eyes of his best friend/adopted brother, Jake who was sitting at the table, enjoying a plate of bacon-pancakes.

"Hey, Finn, where are you going with that bag?" Inquired Jake, puzzled by his brother.

Finn turned his attention to Jake while his hand was placed at the front door. He replied with a deep sigh, "I'm going on a journey across Ooo and I'm doing it...alone. I don't know when I'll come back, but by the time I'm done, I'll learn how to be the greatest hero in all of Ooo."

"Wait, Finn!" Jake attempted to stop his brother, stretching his body and blocking the front entrance. "What do you mean you're leaving?! What is this all about?!" He tried preventing his brother from leaving, but it was futile as Finn was able to get pass his best friend and stepped out of the door, but before he completely left, he said his final words.

"Jake, since that time when the Lich killed billy, I've realized how one of the greatest heroes in all of Ooo is no longer with us and so, now, it's up to me to fully protect Ooo. Not from the Lich, not from Ice King, but from something even more destructive that could threaten our home. So, I must travel the land and learn what I can to improve my skills. 'Til then, I'll come home."

Finally, Finn marched on until he was completely invisible to Jake's vision. Jake couldn't help but feel depressed that his best friend was not gone. BMO was standing next to the bulldog and started crying as virtual tear fell from his/her screen.

0000

At the Candy Kingdom, Jake ran inside the castle with beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. It was fortunate that Princess Bubblegum was there conversing with Marceline on some important issues. PB and Marceline noticed Jake running and stopping in front of them.

PB was dressed in her usual attire and hair style, having her left bang hanging down in front of her eye, while Marceline was dressed in a dark gothic lolita dress with fishnet sleeves, black & red striped stockings, and a big, red bow on her waist.

"Jake, what's wrong?" PB asked with concerned eyes. Jake was trying to calm down his breathing, having both of his paws on his knees and staring down at the floor.

Regaining his posture, he looked at PB with wide eyes, saying, "Finn is gone! He just left the tree fort with a full backpack and just walked out!"

The girls exclaimed "What" from hearing such info. Jake then added, "Yeah, but that's not the worst part! He's traveling all over Ooo and he won't come back until he learns how to be a hero great enough to protect Ooo from any threat!"

Everyone in the castle was shocked from hearing this, but no one was more staggered than Princess Bubblegum.

"Bonnie, you okay?" Marceline asked with her glowing, red eyes looking at her frenemy.

Princess Bubblegum snapped right out of her deep thought and turned to Marceline, "Y-yeah, Marcey, I'm fine." PB tried to hide it behind a fake smile, but the Vampire Queen could tell that her friend was troubled. Then she thought to herself: _Oh Glob, Finn, what's happening to you?_

0000

Somewhere in the grasslands, almost close to the Ice Kingdom, Finn was walking towards the burning home of his girlfriend, Flame Princess. "FP!" he shouted. Out of the house came Flame Princess.

Dressed in a casual, yet royal, type dress, consisting of a short, flame retardant black coat over a light-brown dress with tan laces on the bottom and collar of her dress and wearing white socks reaching up to her shins and red slippers, Flame Princess had her hair tied in a fiery ponytail.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" She inquired her boyfriend. Looking at his face, she could tell something was up. "What's going on, Finn?"

"Flame Princess, I'm going away for a while."

"Going away? What do you mean 'going away?' Where are you going, Finn?"

"I going to travel across all of Ooo and I won't come back home until I've become a hero strong enough to protect everyone I care about from any new threats."

Flame Princess was shocked by this sudden turn of events. After saying 'goodbye', Finn turned around and was about to walk away. Reaching her hand out, Flame Princess cried while tears of lava began flowing down her cheeks, dripping down and singeing the grass, "Finn, please, don't go!? What about your friends; what about us!?"

Walking, Finn stopped after hearing what his girlfriend just said, clenching his fists and letting out another deep sigh. Looking back, he retorted, sadly, "Everyone will just have to handle the situation until I return." Then he continued walking, leaving Flame Princess on her knees, wallowing with a river of lava tears dripping off her cheeks and falling on the grass.

_I'm sorry for doing this, Flame Princess, but it's the only way I can be stronger _Finn thought, apologizing to the princess. Even though he walked with pride, he was able to shed one tear from his eyes.

Finn was now gone and had traveled throughout Ooo for three years, discovering new places and meeting new people along the way.

0000

3-years-later, Finn had grown up into a strong, 17-year-old man. His wardrobe had changed, as well. Instead of wearing his usual bear hat and blue shirt, he was wearing a white shirt under a light blue hoodie with his white bear hat stitched on the back of his collar, which he wore over his head. His place had changed, too, appearing longer and having more pockets and, instead of his usual shoes, he wore a pair of strapped boots.

Standing in front of the Tree Fort's front door, Finn smiled and pulled his hood back, revealing his spiky blonde hair. _God, it's been so long since I saw everyone. Geez, I wonder how everyone's been since I left and I wonder how they'll react when they see me. _Opening the door, Finn waltz right in and mentally prepared himself for what came next.

To be concluded

* * *

><p>AN: Well, hope you have enjoyed the prologue. Please, send in positive review and if you have any suggestions, speak up if you like. Also, I would to say that this fanfic was inspired by the works of Ziqman and sybcj on deviantart whose Adventure Time doujinshi's gave me the idea to make this, which I am a huge fan of.

Note: This fanfic sets in an alternate universe where most of the events of Season 5 have not taken place. in other words, Finn and Flame Princess are still together, Jake's puppies haven't been born yet until Finn returns, and etc.

Finn's anime appearance in this series is modeled after Ichigo Kurosai from Bleach, Naruto Uzumaki from Naruto, and Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece, excluding the scar.

Bubblegum's appearance is modeled after Moka Akashiya from Rosario Vampire and Marceline's is modeled after the outer Moka.

Flame Princess is loosely modeled after Orihime and Hinata Hyuga, although her personality will change to that of a tsundere.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. I only own the OCs.**

Chapter 1

Opening the front door and walking in, Finn examined the contents of his home. Nothing had changed, really; it's the same as it was when he left. He realized that his best friend, Jake, wasn't home; however, the only one who was home was BMO, sitting in a corner in the kitchen, recharging his/her batteries.

Kneeing down, Finn, gently, tapped his finger on top of the little robot's head, whispering, "Wake up, BMO, it's me, Finn, I'm back." Standing back up, Finn watched as BMO booted up.

"Finn...oh, Finn, you're back!" standing up, BMO rand and hugged Finn's right leg. The little robot giggled in excitement to see his/her friend, again.

"Good to see you, too, BMO," Finn replied, forming a huge grin on his face. Finn became curious and asks, "Say, BMO, do you know where Jake is?"

Letting go of Finn's leg, BMO looked at Finn with a blank expression. Then, he/she responds, casually, "Jake went to the Candy Kingdom to talk to Princess Bubblegum on important matters. He'll be back in, I think, about five minutes."

BMO couldn't be any more wrong. Suddenly, the front door opened and walking in was Jake, wearing his father—Joshua's—hat. He walked in and shut the door behind him, taking off his hat and placing it on the hat rack. He looked and saw Finn with BMO. The human boy immediately turned to Jake and flashed a smile at his brother.

Smiling back, Jake sprinted with a happy expression, shouting, "Finn!" and hugged his little brother. Finn did the same. "Finn, you're back! Man, it's good to see you!"

"Yeah, you too, bro," both releasing each other, Finn wanted to catch up on what he had miss while he was gone. Both sat down at the table and began talking. "So, what's been happening after I left?"

"Let's see, um, I stayed with Lady to help raise the pups. There was TV, Charlie, Viola, Kim Kil Whan and Jake Jr."

"Let me guess, you used moms' instruction manual on raising kids, did you?"

"Yeah, I know, it's a piece of junk and learned that part later on. Also, the pups didn't really need me. Turns out rainicorn children actually age faster than regular pups; there like about in their thirties. I mean, Kim Kil Whan has a beard, now."

"Anything else?"

"Well, PB and Marceline have been helping out protecting Ooo from the usual problems we would have like the one time when an Oni started attacking the Candy Kingdom with its giant club, and the time when the Ice King captured Wildberry Princess; Marceline was able to calm him down, and then there was the time when Spring-Heeled Jack started rampaging throughout Lumpy Space..."

"Wait, what about Flame Princess?!" Finn interrupted with wide eyes.

"I haven't Flame Princess in a while. I tried visiting her to see what she was doing, but when I got there, she wasn't even home," Explained Jake, informatively. He continued: "I heard that Flame Princess is spending more time in the forest. Strangest thing about it was that she didn't burn it to asunder. Instead, she was just picking up blades of grass in handfuls."

Finn was starting to become, a bit, sad. He felt like he hurt his girlfriend and he could understand how she might be feeling. Jake, on the other hand, noticed a grass wristband around Finn's arm.

"Hey, Finn, what's that?" Jake asked, pointing at the grass wristband.

"Oh, this? It's a new sword I got from a grass wizard," He replied, activating and showing his grass sword, resembling a Feudal Japanese Tachi, to his best friend. "The wizard cursed it, so it would be a part of me for the rest of my life, but I found a way to control it and now I can use it to fight evil."

"What about dad's sword?" Jake inquired while arching an eyebrow.

Looking away, Finn confirmed "It...it got shattered when I was fighting a dragon" with one drop of sweat forming on his right temple.

Jake didn't look too happy about that. "Dude, that sword was one of the few things that was left of dad and you just destroyed it!?" He stated, rubbing the bridge between his eyebrows.

"I know, I know, I messed up, but I can't just reforge the entire blade without demon's blood," Finn retorted as took off his backpack. He searched through and pulled a red hilt, showing to Jake. "Here; this is all that's left of the family sword. We'll put it somewhere until we can find a way to repair it...agree?"

"Agreed," Jake grabbed the sword's hilt from Finn's hands and brought it over to the Den, where all the other weapons were stored, and placed it where the other swords were. Walking back over to Finn, Jake grabbed Finns' hand and pulled him out of his seat. "Come on, man, we got to show everyone that your back." They both walked to the front door and left the Tree Fort.

"So, where are we going first?" Finn asked while he and Jake were running through across the Grasslands.

Jake replied without turning his attention: "We're heading to the Candy Kingdom first. Then to Marceline's house, and, hopefully, to Flame Princess's, if she's even home."

0000

Princess Bubblegum was outside of her castle, watering her plants while admiring their progress in growth. Smiling, she seemed in complete bliss; however, behind the smile lies something that's gone...something that's missing in her life.

Unbeknownst to her, an uproar appeared inside the Candy Kingdom. Turning around, she spots a large dust cloud appearing before her. _That's strange, how can there be a dust cloud in the middle of the kingdom and how is it possible that it's moving to east while the wind is blowing west?_ She pondered, but then she notices another thing odd about it. She sees two silhouettes within the dust cloud. Getting a closer look, she notices the familiarity of the silhouettes, saying to herself, "Wait a minute...is that...Finn and Jake!" Then she notices them locking heads like two male deers, running with eyes blank and teeth, comically, sharped. "Of course..." Deadpanned Princess Bubblegum with a crooked grin on her face.

0000

5-minutes-earlier; Finn and Jake stood outside the gates of the Candy Kingdom. Taking in the candy scented air, he exhaled and stated, "I've been gone for three years and, yet, nothing has change, has it?"

"Nope, not really; well, unless you count Root Beer Guy becoming captain of the Banana Guards, then nothing has really changed," Jake commented with a shrug.

Finn turned around and was a little surprised, "Wait, Root Beer Guy's the new Captain of the Banana Guards!"

"Yeah, me and Marcy fake-kidnapped Princess Bubblegum as a test to see how competent the Banana Guards were, but the only one who actually pass the test was Root Beer Guy and, so Princess Bubblegum made him the new captain," Jake explained, stoically.

Letting out a good chuckle, Finn looked at the gate of the Candy Kingdom and then turned to his best friend, challenging him to a race.

"Okay, but I must warn you, I've gotten pretty fast after you left and don't underestimate me because I'm old," Jake asserted. Finn only let out a 'Tch', which seemed to have irritated the bulldog as a cross-shaped vein formed on his head.

Finn replied: "Heh, you shouldn't underestimate me, Jake. For the past three years since I've been away, I've been improving my reflex skills. Now, I'm faster than I was before."

"Is that a bet?"

"Yeah; I guess, it is."

"Oh, yeah!"

"Yeah!"

This is the part where the two had both their foreheads against one another while forming angry expressions on their faces. Then, with lightning speed, the two bolted inside the entrance.

0000

Back to the present time, Finn and Jake were still budding heads and were unable to see where they were going. Princess Bubblegum was shouting to "watch out" for the moat, but the two didn't listen and fell in. Princess Bubblegum stood near the moat and watched as the two started to crawl out. Wet and sticking, Finn and Jake climbed out with no way to dry themselves off. The human boy couldn't help, but feel embarrassed.

"Finn, is that really you!?" Hearing a familiar voice, Finn turned around and noticed the Princess of the Candy Kingdom standing in front of him.

"Oh, hey PB," Finn replied, calmly, forming a smile on his face. He placed his hands in his pockets. "How are you doing?"

Princess Bubblegum couldn't help but blush, a little, from seeing her hero. Walking up to Finn, she embraced the hero with a hug, which even surprised both Finn in Jake...Finn, mostly, because of how red his cheeks were. Then she responded, cheerfully, "Oh, Finn, it's great to see you, again." Then she let go. "Come inside, so you can change out of your clothes and wash all that candy water off of your body."

"Thanks, PB; that really means a lot," Said Finn, thanking his former crush.

Using PB's bathroom, Finn starts washing off all the candy gunk in the shower. Now, there were a few things in the Candy Kingdom that seemed to have changed and PB adding a shower was one of them. After the shower, Finn, Jake, and PB sat down in the dining hall, eating spaghetti like in the old days, and talked to Finn, asking about his adventures. When they were down, Finn and Jake waved 'goodbye' and headed to Marceline's.

PB, on the other hand, stood at the entrance way of her castle, watching her heroes leave, blushing and playing her bubblegum hair. _Wow, Finn sure has grown up since the last time I saw him. Is it me, or is has he been working out? _Realizing what was going through her mind,Princess Bubblegum pushed those thoughts out of her head and placed both of her hands on her cheeks to cover her flushed face. _What the hell is wrong with me? Finn is just a friend and, besides, he's already seeing someone...Flame Princess._

0000

Finn and Jake entered the cave where Marceline's house was located and stood at her front door. The lights were on, so Finn knocked and waited for anyone to answer.

"Do you think she's home?" Finn inquired, rubbing his chin in curiosity.

Jake just shrugged and replied, "I don't know, man. I tend to stay away from Marceline's once in a while." Typical Jake; still a little afraid of Marceline because she's a vampire.

Finn attempted to knock, again, but the front door flew open and something dark tackled the boy to the ground. Opening his eyes, Finn saw it was Marceline, wrapping her arm around his neck and giving him a nuggie, which was very painful.

"Oh my Grod, Finn, you're back! Man, it was boring while you were gone!" Marceline released the human boy from her grasp, giving him a chance to breathe.

Now, the Vampire Queen was dressed in a red top and blue jeans, haivng, also, her hair tied back. She started floating in the air.

"Heh, good to see you, too, Marcy. So, how you've been?" Finn asked, getting up and brushing the dirt off his shorts.

"Oh, nothing much, really. I'm still working with my band...the Scream Queens. Also, after you left, Ooo got infested with monsters that were totally below my level." Marceline kept on floating as she explained. "Kicking their asses was fun while it lasted. Don't worry, I think there are still some left for you."

"Heh, heh, thanks Marceline!" Now, this was Finn and Jake's cue to wave 'goodbye' to Marceline and go see what's going on with Flame Princess.

0000

Somewhere in the Grasslands, Finn observed as the house that he built for Flame Princess continued to burn so bright with ember. Taking in a deep breath, Finn inhaled the aroma of the burning wood while, also, coughing on the smoke that festered from it.

"Do you think Flame Princess is home, Jake? Because, if she is, how do you think she'll react when she sees me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the last time we spoke—three years ago—it didn't go as I expected and I left her crying on her knees." Looking back on his mistake, Finn was about to decide to go home, thinking it's too soon to see his girl friend.

Unbeknownst to Finn, a comforting paw was placed on his shoulder. The boy turned to his brother and flashed a small smile. "Hey, don't worry, Finn; I'm sure Flame Princess is going to be as excited to see you as all your other friends were..."

"Finn, is that you?" suddenly, from out of nowhere, a voice spoke to the two, bringing a sense of surprise into them.

The two brothers turned around and saw that it was Flame Princess.

"Flame Princess?" the two shouted in unison.

Flame Princess ran up to Finn to get a better look at him. Looking directly at Finn's face, her expression was that of shock, then to that of happiness. Finn was the same. Then Flame Princess' expression became a frown and she started to get angry. Lifting er hand up, she slaps Finn right in the face, turned around, and crossed both of her hands while pouting at the same time.

Finn didn't say anything and just rubbed the cheek where he was slapped. The boy is going to have a lot of explaining to do, huh?

To Be Concluded

* * *

><p>AN: Hey, everyone, this is Kman134 and I'm hear with a new chapter of Adventure Time. In my opinion, i don't think this is one of my best works, but I'm going to let you' all decide. Please, send some good reviews and, if necessary, some constructive criticism would suffice.

Notes: In the part where Finn and Jake are racing, it is a reminiscent to a scene from the anime series, Soul Eater where Kid and Black Star raced through the halls. In Japanese Mythology, an "Oni" is a Japanese demon, or ogre, that is known to terrorize villagers with an iron club. This chapter shows a glimpse at how Flame Princess has developed a "Tsundere" personality.

Voices: In my mind, I believe an anime Adventure Time would have a cast full of english anime vocie actors. 1.) Finn voiced by Sean Shemmel, 2.) Jake is voiced by Christopher R. Sabat, 3.) Princess Bubblegum is voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard, 4.) Marceline Abadeer is voiced by Brina Palencia (Singing voice: by Katie Griffin), 5.) and Flame Princess is voiced by Luci Christian (Singing voice: by Nana Mizuki, which happens in the story as FP becomes a temporary Jpop singer.)


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. I only own the OC's**

Chapter 2

Standing still with his hand rubbing against his own cheek, Finn was surprised with the greeting his girlfriend, Flame Princess, gave him. "Flame Princess?"

It seemed that Flame Princess has changed, both personally and physically. She appeared much taller than she was before, about 5ft8 (Finn being 5ft10), and was even more curvacious, as well, having a c-cup bust size, as a result, which was much bigger than Princess Bubblegum's (a-cup), but were a bit small compared to Marceline's (d-cup). She was dressed in a short, orange dress that reached down her thighs and had only one strap on her right shoulder and was walking around barefooted. Lastly, she had her hair down against her back.

"Finn, you really hurt me. You just left and give me a real reason why you went away," Flame Princess responded, still having her back turned away from Finn.

The human boy rubbed the back of his head, feeling terrible for bringing so much burden on his girlfriend. "Look, FP; I'm sorry for what I had done and I'm willing to make it up to you." He replied with an honest face and waited for a response. "I mean, we can catch on things. Maybe, go see a movie, or go on an adventure, or, maybe, play some games. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Baka! Don't you understand how hurt I am!?" Retorted Flame Princess as she faced Finn, scowling at him in irritation. "A movie and an adventure together is not going to help. I need something to show me that you still care about me...even love me."

Finn stammered a bit. He wasn't much of a romantic, so he didn't know how to prove his love for her. Flame Princess, who was still pouting, avoided her eyes away from Finn's until she saw the unexpected. The young human boy did that he could never do...he wrapped his arms around the fire elemental, embracing her in a tight grip. This action brought astonishment in the princess.

"Finn!" she murmured, doing the same as she wrapper her arms around Finn's waist. 5-seconds-later, Finn, suddenly, realized something. He was burning. Usually, when he would touch Flame Princess, he would be burning right about now, but nothing was happening.

"Flame Princess, what's going on? Why am I not on fire?" He asked, curiously. He looked down at his girlfriend with wide eyes, waiting for her to respond.

Flame Princess responded, having her cheeks blushing red, "W-well, you see, after you were gone, I've been spending a lot of time learning how to control my flame powers. I was hoping that, once you came back, we could hug and kiss without the risk of you getting burn, Finn."

"Wait, you did that for me?" Confirmed Finn.

"Yes, I did, because I love you and wanted us to be happy together," the princess smiled, which caused Finn to smile back; however, she soon pushed him back,turning around and crossing her arms with pouted lips. "B-but that still doesn't mean I forgive you!"

All Finn could do was smile, knowing that FP really didn't mean what she said. He wanted to say something else, but before he could, Peppermint Butler appeared right between them from out of nowhere, saying, "Sorry to disturb your intimate conversation, Finn, but Princess Bubblegum needs your help!", and causing Finn and Flame Princess to fall to the ground in shock.

"What is it, now, Pepperment Butler?" Finn, gruffly, inquired as he dusted his shorts with his hands.

"The Princess wants you for an urgent mission. Hurry to her laboratory as soon as possible!" Pepperment Butler demanded with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Don't you know it's rude to jump out of nowhere and scare people!" Finn shouted, comically, with a pair of sharp teeth and blank eyes. "Fine, I'll be right over at the Candy Kingdom. Just, please, don't do that, again."

With that said, Jake turned into a giant dog while Finn leaped on top of his back. He tells Flame Princess "I'll be back" and she watched as Jake stretched his leg far away 'til it reached the Candy Kingdom. Then, he retracted his leg and landed until the two were in front of the Candy Kingdom. Flame Princess was left to watch her boyfriend leave, again, but, this time, she was smiling.

0000

Inside her laboratory, Princess Bubblegum, dressed in her usual lab coat and glasses, was doing some research on herself, sitting in a chair with those suction cups attached to wires on her forehead. The wires were connected to a computer, which she was sitting in front of, pressing and watching as the computer began analyzing the data it was collecting. What's wrong with Princess Bubblegum? Was she sick? Was she troubled by some unknown force? Not even she could figure out.

_Come on, Bonnibel, there must be something wrong with you_ she thought as she kept typing into the computer. _You're not sick, or suffering from anything mental. So, what's wrong with me!? _Removing the wires, she moves over to her research table, mixing a few chemicals together with a sample of her dark pink blood to see any results as to find the cause of her problem. Sadly, there was no result.

"Dammit! Why isn't it working! Science has never let me down, so far!" she yelled at herself, forming an angry expression on her face. Then, out of the blue, Finn entered the room through the window; Jake followed later.

"Hey, PB," Finn greeted, albeit with a hint of fatigue in his voice. "You needed me for something.

Turning around, Princess Bubblegum's face soon flustered from seeing Finn's presence. She soon replies, stuttering with a shy, yet weak, smile, "F-Finn; yes, that's right! I-I need you for a couple of tests I'm performing on myself! You are the perfect test subject I need for my research...that is, if you want to!?" She starts moving her shoulders up and down.

"Sure, why not," Finn responds, nonchalantly. Seeing the Princess's movements, Finn had a faint blush on his face.

Skipping all the boring science parts, Princess Bubblegum was almost done analyzing her research as the results began to print out. "Man, it's already been two hours and the sun is already out, how long is this going to take? I got to get back home and get some shut eye," Jake stated with tiresome eyes. Finn agreed, then added, "Yeah, Jake's right, I promised to take Flame Princess somewhere on our date."

Somehow, hearing Finn mentioning "Flame Princess" brought an irritating surge in PB's heart like a small case of heartburn, or something like that. Through her fake smile, Princess Bubblegum insisted, "Alright, you two, go on home and I hope you get enough rest."

Finn and Jake nodded and, again, used the window as an exit. After they left, PB finally received the full report and what she found was very shocking to her: "No! How can this be possible, yet it makes absolute sense...I mean, just from seeing Finn, again, after all these years and the loneliness I've been feeling!"

0000

Back at there tree house, Finn and Jake were getting ready for bed, brushing their teeth and washing their faces. Instead of wearing his pajamas like he usually would, Finn just climbed up the bedroom ladder wearing only boxers and a blue shirt. Jake was a bit confused at this change, but just shrugged it off and got into his bed-drawer. Jake then said "Goodnight, buddy," and Finn following with a "Goodnight, pal." putting out the candled lights, the two drifted off into dreamland as they both closed their eyes. Little did they know they were being watched.

"Hmm, this Finn seems to be a formidable opponent against our plans, don't you agree," somewhere in the shadows (mainly, an invisible two-way mirror) the silhouetted figure of a woman, turning her attention to the male figure beside her.

"It's not your place to decide who is formidable, or not; that is for the master to decide," the male figure retorted, crossing both his arms and nodding his head. They both turned around and stared at a figure sitting on top of a throne on top of a small, icy hill.

Who are these new villains that have taken a fancy to our heroes? What are their plans for Ooo? And will Finn and his friends be able to stop them? Find out on a new episode of Adventure Time!

To Be Concluded

* * *

><p>Hello, everyone! This is Kman134, here, with a new, exciting chapter of "Adventure Time: Revelations!" Send in positive reviews, if you please and any suggestions that might help.<p>

Note: The ending narration is based on the English Dubbed Dragon Ball Z ending narration. "Baka" is the Japanese word for "Idiot!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. Only the OCs**

Chapter 3

A new morning had arrived and Finn and Jake were ready for as new adventure. The two were running across the grassy fields as they were in pursuit of what appeared to be a giant stone golem on a rampage.

"Okay, why did you have to bring that everything burrito with you, anyway; you know, it's going to drag you down, right!?" Finn yelled at his adoptive brother beside him. Jake was running on all four legs, carrying his everything barrito on his back with a pair of extra limbs rapped around it like a backpack.

"Hey, never doubt the power of the everything burrito, Finn!"retorted Jake as he gulped down the entire burrito in just one bite.

Finn just sighed, irritatingly, and snapped his neck to the golem's direction, becoming more determined to stop the artificial creature's rampage. Where the golem was heading, however, made both Finn and Jake's eyes widened in shock. It was heading straight to the Goblin Kingdom!

"Dammit, the golem is heading to the Goblin Kingdom! We gotta stop him before he destroys the place!" Roared Finn as he started to pick up speed and ran towards the golem.

"Man, does that place ever not get destroyed?" Jake remarked as he started to catch up to Finn's speed.

Then came the amazing part. Leaping into the air, Finn unsheathed his grass sword and started spinning in a wheel, shouting, "Grassword: Cartwheel strike!", and then slicing the golem's right arm off. That got the golem's attention. In front of the golem, Finn watched as the golem lifted his other arm and slammed it down, but before it could, Jake stretched his arm around Finn and dragging his bro away from the monster's sight. Finn and Jake tagged teamed and brought the monster down to size, Finn cutting off the creature's shins and Jake wrapping himself around its head and crushing it like a constrictor. After the golem was finally destroyed, the two brothers sat down to catch their breath when, suddenly, the entire Goblin Kingdom ran and thanked them for saving their lives.

After the day had ended, Finn and Jake returned home, carrying the eye of what's left of the golem with them. "This will fit perfectly in the sacred bathroom," commented Jake.

Finn nodded and replied, smiling, "I know, man, but we really need to find a mystical air freshener to use during your 'Spicy Chili Fridays'." His expression soon changed to utter disgust.

"Hey, don't insult the chili like that!" Jake yelled, defensively. He continued as he and Finn placed the eye in the sacred bathroom, which Finn covered his nose since it still smelled like Friday. "Having that smell means the chili was alright!"

Both leaving, Jake sat down in the living room, getting ready to play "Kompy's Kastle", but he spotted Finn about to leave the tree fort. "Dude, where are you going? I got Kompy's Kastle ready for us to play together." He waved the secondary controller in front of Finn.

"Sorry, bro, I can't. I got a date with Flame Princess and I promise not to miss out on it," said Finn, pushing the controller away. "Maybe next time, okay?" Finn noticed Jake's sad expression.

"Okay, but, next time, we're going to have some bro time, just you and me," Jake replied with an enthusiastic grin.

Nodding his head, Finn left the house, waving "see ya" as he closed the door behind him. 30-minutes-later, in a carnival somewhere in the Grasslands, Flame Princess was sitting on a bench, waiting for Finn to arrive. She was dressed in a red and orange tanktop with the front designed to look like a flame, a red short skirt with flaming orange rimms, and a pair of red sneakers with orange knee-socks. Her hair was now tied in a pony tail.

"Where have you been!? I have been waiting almost an hour for you to show up!" FP stated, standing up off the bench and looking at Finn with blushing cheeks. She watched Finn walked towards her, smiling and waving his hand.

"Sorry I'm late; Jake and I were had a little run-in with a rock golem," Finn replied, smiling while scratching his head. "So, how about we go on the roller coaster for a bit, huh? Maybe that will cheer you up."

"F-fine, but that doesn't mean I'll enjoy it. Besides, this isn't a date, or anything, I just thought it would be fun to hang out since you wouldn't have anything to do, and all!" Flame Princess retorted, flushing red while looking away. Finn still retained his smile, though.

20-minute-later, Finn and Flame Princess were on the roller coaster as it began moving up. Finn looked like he was enjoying it while Flame Princess was not as she began to tremble due to being high up from the ground. "Don't be scared, FP; as long as you hold onto the safety bar, you'll be secure at all times," Finn explained, flashing a warming grin at his girlfriend.

"B-baka! I'm not scared! Because I'm a fire elemental, my body can't stand the cold altitude way up here!" Flame Princess retorted; however, this was clearly an excuse to hide her fear. Unbeknownst to her, the roller coaster began to descend from on top of the hill. She screamed in terror while clenching her hands against the bar. Letting go of the bar, she closed her eyes and grabbed onto something else. When the ride ended, she opened her eyes and saw what she was holding onto...it was Finn! She had both of her hands against his chest and clenched his shirt.

Turning his attention, Finn arched an eyebrow and said, straightforwardly, "uhm...you know, you can let go right?"

Blushing, Flame Princess released her hands and looked away, feeling embarrassed about what she had done. Afterwords, they went onto the Ferris wheel, then the merry-go-round, then the ball toss booth, and, finally, they went to the house of mirrors, and when it was over, Flame Princess was laughing along with her boyfriend.

"I had a really nice time, Finn," she said, removing a strand of hair from the front of her face and moving it behind her ear. The two were leaving the carnival with both of their hands holding together. "It was really fun."

"Yeah, me too. What I didn't realize is that I didn't know you could speak Japanese," Finn commented. Then he continued, "I mean, when we were on the roller coaster, you called me an idiot and when we were at one of the stands, you were having a conversation with the barker who, also, spoke fluent Japanese, as well."

"Oh, you notice that; well, you see, when you left, I found a couple of linguistics books from the Pre-Mushroom War and started reading them; practicing on the consonants, nouns, accents, etc. and in a matter of months, I was able to speak them." she then gave a demonstration. " for example: 'votre chapeau rend votre visage gras regard', which means 'your hat makes your face look fat' in French."

Finn's face turned red from hearing that, shouting "hey!" while flashing an annoyed look. Then, she added, "I have learned about five languages and I'm thinking about creating a new language, as well, but the one language I like is Japanese."

"Why's that?'

"Because, since I'm no longer a princess of the Fire Kingdom, per se, I think I want to become a J-pop star."

Finn couldn't help, but laugh at that, which made Flame Princess a bit irritated. Then, he said, apologetically, "I'm sorry, it's a good idea, I was just thinking about what you would look dressed like a J-pop star!"

"Hey, I think the outfits would make me look kawaii! Besides, I don't see you dressing in Visual Kei and..." before Flame Princess could continued, she stopped with Finn and when Finn asked her, "what's wrong" she pointed and saw a man with blue skin and white hair, almost like the ice king, except he didn't have a beard and was young, looking about Finn's age. He was wearing a turquoise colored trench coat with a collar neck that covered his mouth, a pair of triangle shaped lense sunglasses, baggy pants, and fingerless gloves. On his back was a katana with a length about 80 centimeters, 20 centimeters longer than a regular katana, and a wakizashi strapped to the left side of his waist.

Both of arms were crossed; the stranger said to Finn, calmly and bluntly, "Greetings, Finn the Human, my name is 'Aisu' and I am here to kill you."

After hearing that, Finn's facial expression changed, shifting from happiness to anger; summoning his grass sword, he pointed at the stranger, Aisu, keeping his and Flame Princess's guard up as they both looked, angrily.

Who was this mysterious stranger and why does he want to kill Finn? Find out on the next episode of Adventure Time?

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**Hey, everyone, this is Kman134, here, with another chapter of "Adventure Time: Revelations". Sorry, I haven't posted anything. I have been very busy with college and other works. Hope you like this chapter and please send as many reviews as you like.

**Note:**Aisu's glasses bare a resemblance to the glasses worn by Kamina from the anime series, "Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann"


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All of the characters in the story are anime inspired and takes place in an AU; separating from the original storyline. I don't own Adventure Time, only the OCS.**

Chapter 4

Finn stood in front of the stranger, Aisu, who had mysteriously appeared out of thin air, glaring at him with his fists clenched. Flame Princess stood behind her boyfriend, sharing the same expression on his face, as well.

"What do you want from us?' Finn inquired.

"As I said before, I'm here to kill you. Finn the Human; you pose a threat to my lord and master," he explained, coolly. Unsheathing his sword, he points it at the young hero. "And, once I take your head and bring it to him, my master will be at ease before initiate our plan!"

Activating his grassblade, Finn charged at Aisu, roaring in anger, "Not while I have anything to say about it!"

"Ureyyy!" Aisu charged, also, slashing his blade at the human warrior with such ferocity. Thinking quickly, Finn ducked dodged each strike, leaping and landing 10-feet-away from Aisu; unbeknownst to Finn, Aisu slashed his sword forward against the ground, sending a wave of ice towards the two. Knowing that they couldn't outrun it, Finn pushed his girlfriend away to the side as she watched in horror as the young man became encased in ice.

"Finn!" shouted Flame Princess after witnessing her boyfriend frozen in ice. Aisu then began to walk towards the frozen tomb, readying his sword for beheading, but was stopped when Flame Princess stood in the way.

"Out of the way, Princess of Fire; my quarry isn't with you, but with him," Aisu stated, firmly; however, princess didn't budge. Instead, she became angry...angry to the point of becoming bigger and was engulfed in flames.

Angry, she roared, "You're going to pay for hurting my boyfriend!"

Aisu took a step back, holding his sword up in defense without hesitation. Flame Princess flew into the air and started shooting fireballs at Aisu while he dodged them as they came at him; he even sliced on fireball in half, hitting the ground on both sides. He showed no sign of hesitation. "Oh please, princess, did you really think your pathetic attempts could have any effect on me?! I may be an Ice Elemental, but that doesn't mean I would be entirely affected by fire!"

Unbeknownst to the two, the ice that encased Finn had melted, allowing the young man to break free of his icy bondage. Once he was freed, Finn held his grassblade while screaming, angrily, at the top of his lungs. "Oraoraoraora!" screamed Finn, swinging his blade, vigorously, at Aisu, sending him aback with every foot.

"What the hell, I just froze you, and yet, you're still this active with this much vigor! How is that even possible?!" questioned Aisu, flabbergasted as he blocked Finn the Human's attacks with his ice sword; suddenly, beads of sweat began to form on his forehead.

"That's because no matter what you do to me, I will still be strong enough to protect the ones I love for my strength is enough to pierce the heavens!" Finn stated, flashing a furious expression on his face. With one large slash down, Finn continued: "Just who the hell do you think I am?!"

That one strike was so powerful; it sent Aisu flying 20-miles-away from where the human boy was. Flying; Aisu crashed and grazed against the ground, leaving a large mark across the soil as his blue blood covered the grass, causing it to freeze into ice on contact; once he stopped, the ice warrior groaned in agony while attempting to stand back up. Walking over, Finn and FP stood over Aisu with irate expressions on their faces.

Crouching down, Finn grabbed the ice warrior by the collar of his jacket and held him up until he was face-to-face with him: "Alright, no more games, tell us who sent you or else we'll send you straight into the volcanoes of the Fire Kingdom."

Aisu didn't say anything; instead, he just chuckled a little, which then turned into a maniacal laugh and before he could continue, a blinding light emanated from the ice warrior's body and, in a matter of seconds, he disappeared into thin air, leaving no trace of him anywhere in sight. Finn and Flame Princess looked around their environment. "Where did he go?!" FP inquired, puzzled by the ice warrior's sudden disappearance.

Shrugging his shoulders, Finn replied, honestly, "Who knows, but I doubt he'll be gone for good; hopefully, it'll be a long time before he'll, or the person who sent him, returns and faces us, again."

"Yeah, you're probably right, Finn, and, in the mean time, we can continue on our date," grabbing his hand, Flame Princess and Finn resumed their date, heading back to the carnival to ride on the other rides.

000000000

Somewhere outside of the realm of Ooo, Aisu was brought back to his master's presence; placing his right hand against the open wound on is abdomen, so that he can suppress the bleeding and prevent anymore blood from seeping out. "My liege, forgive me for my failure; I underestimated the human, Finn, and thought I could destroy him, myself!" he pleaded for mercy as he looked at his master for response.

"Very well, I shall forgive you of your incompetence, but if you fail, again, then I will have the audacity to end you with extreme prejudice, Aisu," said the master, sitting on his throne while looking down at his subordinate.

"My, my, the mighty Aisu defeated by a mere human, isn't that just amusing? If it was me, I would've easily freeze the human and kept him as a trophy," Turning his attention, Aisu glared at the female silhouette as she stood in the darkest part of the room.

"Bite your tongue, woman; this was no ordinary human, he was a mighty warrior with the strength of a bear and the stamina of a demented demon!" stated Aisu, pointed his finger with authority at the woman. "It would be complete hubris to believe that you could finish where I had failed!"

Ignoring the ice warrior, the woman turned to her master and asked, obediently, "Master, allow me to clean up my comrade's shame by ending Finn's life, myself!" walking up, she bowed with a curtsey to show her respect.

The master then waved his hand in response and said to the woman, "Indeed, I will allow it; be sure to end his life, or else." A smile appeared on the woman's face as a portal appeared before her, walking through and consuming her as it disappeared.

000000000

At night, Finn had returned from his date, sitting on his couch while playing Kompy's Castle with his stepbrother, Jake; suddenly, a knock appeared at the front door.

"You want me to get that?" asked Jake.

"Nah, I got it," replied Finn; pausing the game, he climbed down and walked to the front door. Opening it, he was surprised who it was at the front door.

"PB, what are you doing here this late?" inquired Finn, arching an eyebrow with astonishment.

"Hey Finn, I was just in the neighborhood and thought about visiting you, hoping to ask if…you know…if you and I would like to hang out together at the Candy Castle," Princess Bubblegum replied to Finn, blushing while playing with her hair a bit; hearing this caused Finn to become flabbergasted.

Why has Princess Bubblegum invited Finn at such an hour? Who is the mysterious woman sent to kill Finn? And what is Finn's response to the Princess's invitation? Find out on the next episode of "Adventure Time: Revelations"!

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: **Hey, everyone, this is Kman134, here, with a new chapter of "Adventure Time: Revelations". Sorry to took so long, I was having difficulty retrieving some lost files; also, i was having a bit of writer's block, as well. Anyway, I hope you like it and please send as many reviews as you like.

**Note: **Aisu's and Finn's battle cries are a reference to Dio's and Jotaro's from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure; Finn's speech is a reference to Simon's from the anime Gurren Lagann.


End file.
